Atrevete a Sentir
by MelinitaLR
Summary: La había conocido por equivocación, no sabia su nombre ni apellido ni dirección, Solo sabia que tiene unos hermosos ojos color chocolate-ella extendió su mano y pregunto Bailamos? No te preocupes solo es Cuestión de sentir! onexshot


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo fantaseo locas historias con ellos._

* * *

**Atrévete a Sentir**

Suspire dos veces antes de tomar valor para entrar.

Apenas crucé el umbral de la gran puerta negra de madera, me embriague con el aroma a tabaco y mis oídos se deleitaron con el suave lamento del bandoneó con el aroma a tabaco y mis oídos se deleitaron con el suave lamento del bandoneón.

Una sonrisa bailo por mis labios al saber que estaba cerca. Cerca,… del demonio, con apariencia de Ángel, que me robado la razón y el pensamiento y me atormenta en mis sueños… y pensar que podía hacer eso con una solo mirada.ué estaba cerca. Cerca, ... del demonio, con apariencia de ángel, que me ha robado la razón, el pensamiento y me atormenta en sueños ... y pensar que podia hacer eso con solo una mirada.

Crucé el salón, sintiendo como la euforia crecía dentro de mi ser, como lo recordaba, ahí al frente de la pista brillante de color blanco sobre un pequeño escenario improvisado se encontraba la orquesta, la mayoría eran señores de edad, eran alrededor de siete hombres , todos bien peinados y de elegantes trajes negros. Empezaba a sentir algo… asías, ansias por encontrarla.

Me acerque a la barra para pedir un whisky, mientras me sentaba en el taburete. Gire mi cabeza para ver sobre mi hombro, para buscarla. Barrí con la mirada toda la pista, pero no la encontré. La decepción, y… el temor me invadió, temor de no verla nunca más...

Pero si no la veía aquí, hoy, a donde la buscaría?? Y… peor que me pasaría?? si desde hace siete días que nuestras miradas se encontraron, lo único que hago es pensar en ella, sus ojos color chocolate, sus largas piernas y su forma de deslizarse, como flotando alrededor de la pista.

¿¿¿¡ Y si no la venía, en que otro lugar la buscaria!???

Todo comenzó el sábado pasado, mientras me dirigía a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana Alice. Por fin Jasper, nuestro amigo de toda la vida y vecino, se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio.

Estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero ¿Porque mi hermana tenía que ser tan exagerada?

Se había empeñado en realizar la cena de compromiso, en un exclusivo restorán muy cerca del puerto, y había amenazado a cada mi miembro de la familia, con que si llegáramos a faltar, ella misma se encargaría de nuestra asesinato.

Así que termine mi guardia de 24 horas en el hospital, me di una ducha en mi consultorio, me cambien de ropa, - ropa que ella exclusivamente había elegido para la ocasión, un hermoso traje negro y una camisa azul sin corbata-

Ese día sí que había sido pesado, no tan solo por mi guardia, no me quejo, amo mi trabajo de doctor. Pero después de 24 horas en el hospital lo único que quería hacer era regresar a mi departamento y dormir una larga siesta, pero… no le podía fallara a mi hermana en este día tan importante, y estoy seguro de que si faltaba, su venganza iba ser muy...muy dolorosa. Asique resignado, me dirigí al estacionamiento del hospital en busca de mi querido Volvo, para tomar mi destino el puerto....

Yo solo conducía a través de la ciudad, con la música relativamente alta, -¡demasiada alta!- , con "Mr. Brightside", para no dormirme en el camino, cuando solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al restorán, solo un par de cuadras 5 o 7… , solo unas cuantas cuadras para saludar brindar y regresar a mi amada cama… pero No!! el motor de mi auto tenía que hacer esos ruidos raros -como ahogarse- hasta que se para por completo, y dejarme en medio de un callejón oscuro y solitario. ¡Genial, mi noche se ponía cada vez mejor!

-No vamos bebé, tú no puedes dejar así, no hoy- le habla al volate mientras volvía a poner la llave en contacto.

-Vamos, dale,… tu puedes- le decía mientras el motor hacia un ruido similar al de un rugido- Dale bebé, vamos…. ¡mierda!, justo aquí se te acorre dejarme. Si esta noche no me roban, me secuestra o me terminan violando… va a ser por poco, -le grite al volante del volvo mientras me agarraba el puente de la nariz.

En ese momento la guardia y el desvelo me pasaban factura, con un largo bostezo, salí del auto para llamar a mi hermano, Emmet, por lo menos el me podía sacar de apuros y venir a recogerme.

Pero No… ¡hoy todo me tenía que salir mal! Ya qué, ni Emmet , mis padres, ni mis hermana se dignaron a atenderme.

Intente una vez más con Emmet , hasta que el celular me mando al buzón…

-Emm, soy yo Edward, necesito que me vengas a buscar, el volvo se descompuso y me dejo varado a 7 cuadras del restorán en un callejo. Ven por qué si no alece me va a matar…

Consideré en llamar a la grúa para que lo recogieran mi auto, pero ya eran las 12 de la noche, la voz de una contestadora me decía que el servicio estaba momentáneamente interrumpido.

-¡Genial! Algo más me puede pasar!!! –dije irónicamente, alzaba los brazos sobre mi cabeza y los bajaba con un suspiro, resignado…

Y Era cierto, ese había un largo y mal día.

Esa mañana había perdido un paciente en cirugía, un niño de tan solo 10 años, y luego tener que comunicarle la trágica notica a su madre, fue una de las cosas más duras que me toco afrontar.

Durante el desayuno me había volcado el café en la camisa, y una enfermera literalmente se me había tiro encima, creyendo que quería filtrar con la rubia enfermera sin gracia, pero eso no fue lo peor, … lo peor fue que la escenita , ¡¡¡Casi intima!!! Por parte de la rubia, se dio frente al mismísimo director del hospital, por lo que más tarde tuve que recibir un regaño del director para mantener "sus relaciones" fueras del hospital-

Relación jaja, reí amargamente, yo no llevaba una relación en años no… desde que me habían roto el corazón, ya hace tiempo, y desde ese entonces me había prometido que nunca más iba a sentir ese dolor.

Ya llevaba 30 minutos a fuera del auto, ni mi hermano, ni la grúa ni nadie había ido en mi auxilio.

Resignado a dejar mi querido volvo solo en medio de ese callejón, me encamine por una callecita angosta , llena de adoquines ,en busca de un taxi o de alguien, la verdad que ese ambiente silencio y oscuro , le había dando algo de temor, aun que nunca lo admitiera. A demás si no me apuraba, la loca duendecillo de su hermana junto a su mejor amigo se iban a encargar de cavar su tumba.

Atravesé unas cuantas casa con farolito. Parecía una típica calle de la época colonial-, recuerdo que me sorprendí de que esa calle llena de adoquines y muy pintoresca, existiera en medio de los muros de concreto y los imponentes edificios de la ciudad-.

Seguí por el camino de piedras, hasta que la suave melodía de un bandoneón capto mi atención.

Provenía de una gran casona blanca de columnas imponentes, sobre la puerta de madera había un colorido cartel que decía "Arrabal", con letras elegantes. Me adentre al lugar, tal vez en ese restorán, me podrían ayudar.

Me quedo plantado en el umbral de la puerta, frente mis ojos , parecía que se rodaba una película de los años 40, donde numerosas parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista de color blanco, todos ellos vestidos muy elegantes , las mujeres lucían vestidos brillantes con piedras de colores y e impecables zapatos negros, por su parte lo hombres lo que no llevaban el clásico traje negro lucían camisas de colores blancos con tiradores y sus zapatos, impecables brillaban con las luces. Por lo menos no desentonaba en ese lugar, pero definitivamente no estaba en un restorán.

Alrededor de la pista por donde se desplazaban las parejas, había mesas y sillas que daban el aspecto de marco de la imagen que estaba viendo. Los bailarines se movían con destreza, hasta con una cierta seducción que parecía flotar en la pista.

Así medio embobado como estaba, me dirigí a una barra que estaba a la derecha del lugar. Me senté en un taburete mientras esperaba por el mozo un joven de piel morena, de no más de 20 años, ojos y pelo que estaba terminando de atender a una jóvenes .Ellas pidieron una gaseosa mientras la banda de música, que estaba en el fondo sobre un pequeño escenario de madera, cambiaban la canción. Las muchachas, prácticamente chillaron y corrieron a arrastra a unos jóvenes que estaban sentados, llevándolos hasta la pista

Mientras terminaba mi whisky, y me deleitaba con la vista y la música termino la canción. De pronto todos se corrieron asía los costados a ubicarse a las sillas todos, excepto un pareja. Está ves si pude identificar la canción era "Por una Cabeza", un tango muy conocido.

El chico era alto, de seguro medios dos metros y medio, se veía bien fornido, y a través de la camisa blanca se marcaba sus musculo, llevaba un pantalón negro y su largo pelo de color rubio atado a una coleta.

Cuando me detuve a mirar a su acompañante, creí que había muerto y llegado al cielo, porque solo en el cielo podrían habitar ángeles tan bellos con ella. Era una chica medianamente bajita, su piel era de un hermoso color crema, y su cabello largo de color marrón, le llegaba hasta la cintura y lo llevaba en una coleta baja atada con un prendedor que brillaba mientras giraba.

Su vestido de color negro con destellos dorados, se ceñía a su cuerpo como dos brazos y apenas llagaba a su rodilla, y dejaba a la vista sus esbeltas piernas gracias al tajo que tenia en uno de los costado.

Ella y su pareja; que la tenia bien sujeta por la espalda con una mano cortando el paso del aire entre ellos, casi en un abraso incompleto, ya que sus otro brazo quedaba extendido en el aire uniendo sus cuerpos. Se desplazaban por tu la pista con una aire de delicadeza y gracia, con movimientos que incitaba a lo erótico sus cuerpos entrelazados se susurraban en moviente pasión…cuando el la hizo girar casi con brusquedad, su espalda quedo pegada al pecho del chico, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Ella con un aire de delicadeza, extendió su pierna derecha en toda su longitud sobre el piso, lo que hizo que ella bajara hasta quedar casi en cuclillas, mientras su acompañante era sostenida por su acompañante.

Mientras se elevaba de nuevo para ponerse erguida, sus ojos de un profundo chocolate, atravesaron la pista y se posaron sobre los míos, chocolate sobre esmeralda. Mi respiración se volvió entrecorta y la garganta casi seca, mientras sostenía mi teoría de que había llegado al cielo.

La morena, deshizo de los brazos que la sostenían y comenzó a caminar a los compas de la música en mi dirección. Parecía un felino que lentamente acechaba a su pequeña presa solo segundos antes de atacar, dio 4 pasos al ritmo de la música, la respiración me faltaba y podía como ardían mis mejillas y otras partes bajas de mi cuerpo.

Cuando llego al borde de la pista, su mirada me seguía penetrando, y ella solo me sonrió mientras dibujaba círculos con su pie derecho en la pista al ritmo del tango. Su compañero que venía de tras de ella la hizo girar con ferocidad, para volverla a tomar en sus brazos y desplazarse con ese aire de pasión y lujuria.

Cuando la canción termino, ellos se encontraron elanzados en un perfecto final en medio de la pista, aplausos lograron sacarme de mi ensoñamiento y me di cuenta que estaba con una cara e tonto, mi boca levemente abierta y apunto de volcar lo que quedaba de mi trago.

La morena se despidió de su bailarín con un besos en la mejilla, y se giro asía mi dirección, cada paso que daba, era menos aire en mis pulmones, que me hacia jadear, todo…. Todo iba bien hasta que sonó mi celular.

-Heeey!! hola Emm, ¿que pasa?

-¿Qué; que pasa Edward?me llamas a media noche para que te auxilie por tu auto, llego a un callejón oscuro , y me encuentro a tu volvo solo. ¿Donde diablos estas hermano? llevo veinte minutos y cuatro llamadas perdidas esperándote.

-Emmet voy en seguida.

-No ¡ven ya! que Alice nos va a matar por no estar en la cena.

-¡¡Ahí voy!!- le dije resignado, le di un sonrisita de disculpa a la morena y salí corriendo del lugar hasta mi auto.

Y hoy 7 días después, de haberme robado el alma con su baile, regresaba al mismo lugar.

La banda, termino su tema, y mientras los plausos cesaban una nueva melodía comenzaba, las cuerdas de la guitarra puntearon una melodía anunciando que un nuevo tango comenzaba y como un ángel caído del cielo exclusivamente para mi, resurgió ella en medio de la pista.

Llevaba un vestido rojo de estraples de un color rojo fuego, que apenas le llegaba a los muslos, una medias negras,que terminaba en sus zapatos cubrían sus esbeltas piernas y su largo pelo marrón se movía suelto al compas del 2x4.

Mientras a travesaba toda la pista de baldosas blancas, para ubicarse frente a mí. Las manos me estaban sudando, el corazón latía como si estuviera en una maratón y la garaganta se secaba poco a poco…

Mi ángel , extendió su mano derecha así mi y con una sonrisita me pregunto- ¿Bailamos?

Los ojos se me abrieron como palto, mientras trataba de tragar el nudo en la garganta que me impedía respira, tartamudeando como pude le conteste- N.. no.. .no c..crreo, he… yo .. yo no se bailar.

Le dije como un faltado mental.

-Eso no importa, es "tango", el tango no se aprende, se siente- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba hasta la pista.

Nos paramos al uno de los costados de la pista mientras, mientras nos envolvía la melodía del "Dia que me quiera" .

-Tranquilo- me dijo a notar mi cara de frustración, de miedo - es tango solo siéntelo- me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro y tomaba mi mano para dejarlas extendidas al aire.

Envuelve tu brazo a través de mi espalda, hasta llegar al omoplato, y ahí tómame… con fuerza-me dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

-QUE ??- le dije asustado mientras seguía luchando con el nudo que no me dejaba hablar.

-Tómame -dijo en un susurro, dirigiendo su boca así mi oreja- siénteme…

Así como comenzábamos a deslizarnos por la pista, prácticamente estábamos caminando, pero.. Pero sus pasos eran fuertes, seguros, elegantes, similares a los de un felino y su penetrante mirada no se aparataba de la mía.

Todo iba bien, caminar nada más, hasta que mi torpeza y mi poca experiencia en el baile hizo presencia, asiéndonos enredar con nuestros pies, y casi nos caemos al piso.

-Tranquilo- me dijo con una sonrisa- suele pasar.

-Ahora de nuevo tu brazos- lo hice deleitándome con cada rose de su piel en mis manos- Ahora siéntelo, siente la música, tu pareja, y déjate llevar-me dijo mientras nos volvíamos a poner en movimiento.

-Siente el 2x4, siente el tango esto es fácil, es solo 1, 2´, 3 4.- y yo cada vez entendía menos-

Este paso -dijo mientras avanzábamos- es 1,

Al paso 2… hay que acentuarlo .El dos toma fuerza; el dos atrae a tu pareja más si se puede- y nos cuerpos se rozaban entre sí, podía sentir cada una de sus curvas en mi pecho-

Haz un movimiento en el 2 ,pon toda tu pasión y sensualidad en ese simple paso numero 2- me dijo mientras acercaba un poco mas su rostro - el 2 es sentir, es… prácticamente el tango- podía sentir su dulce aliento chocar en mi cara, y por dentro me sentía desfallecer, pero no podía desmayarme mientras intentaba bailar con mi ángel

-El 3 y el 4, son simplemente para diluir toda la tensión que se provoca el sentir- me dijo con una sonrisita en los labios, y… sus ojo esos hermosos ojos marrones que no me dejaban ni por un segundo-

-Vamos esto es fácil solo se siente, (1, 2´, 3 4) , "T ", haz un paso "A" siéntelo … "NGO" solo disfrútalos…

Cuando me atreví a abandonar el hechizo de sus hermosos ojos me pude dar cuenta que estaba dando vueltas en la pista, ¡¡¡¡por Dios!!!! , estaba bailando y... con mi ángel.

-Y asi es como se baila el tango -me dijo, en mi oreja, mientras todos aplaudían el fin de otra canción- solo…. Solo se siente.- me dijo mientras bajábamos nuestros brazos a nuestros costados.

- Soy Edward, Edward Cullen, gracias por la lección gratis- dije con mi sonrisa ladeada mientras me pasaba una mano por mi pelo.

-Cuando quieras Edward, a por cierto soy Bella Swan- Bella , creo que el nombre le iba perfecto, porque mi ángel era simplemente bello.

Una nueva melodía inundo el ambiente, y de nuevo las parejas comenzaban a moverse y no podía permitir que se fuera, no así con simplemente su nombre y un baile que recordare toda mi existencia.

-Bueno Bella, que me dices si me concedes otro baile.

-Claro, se ve que aprendes rápido.

- Yo no creo eso, creo… que es mi maestra, a demás como tu dijiste, es solo tango ¿solo es sentir no?

-Por supuesto.

La volví a tomar por la cintura y a pegarla a mi cuerpo. Y fue ahí cuando un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente… _solo siente._

Y ya no pude reprimir mis instintos, mis sentimientos, y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos con delicadeza, con dulzura en un beso, lleno de pasión de sentimiento y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bailando TANGO.

* * *

**Bueno aquí va, este es mi primer fanfiction. Espero que les gustes… y si no bueno acepto sus criticas!! Jaja… si alguien pasa por aquí me gustaría que me digiera que tal , me a quedado. Besos**


End file.
